All About You
by GleeSQB
Summary: First/ one shot story of how Santana to Quinn how she has feelings for her. I know it might sucks but is a good song by Travis Garland


Disclaim: Don't own glee or the song that's Ryan Murphy and Travis Garland

Do you believe in love in first sight?

I do. See I been in love with my best friend for years and now she is in a another relationship with a butt hole who treats her like crap. I can't see why she's with him? He cheats on her. I mean who will cheats on her? I mean she's beautiful like an angel. She knew he was a cheater before they got together. I mean if with her I'll treat her like is our last day together. I can tell her how I really feel but I don't wanna ruining our friendship over my feelings towards her.

I mean I know everything about her and that same goes for her. I believe start having feelings for her every since we played truth or dare at Brittany sleepover in the 7th grade. And the only people knows is my parents, Brittany and Puck. My mom caught us kissing and my dad saw Quinn sitting on my lap and I just told Brittany and Puck.

And now I just hate seeing her like this all broken. And is the second time this week she been over crying her pretty eyes out. I really wish I can tell her to leave him and be with me. I know she have feelings for me too. The way we are cuddling with her face in the crock of my neck and me smelling her strawberry shampoo. And I know it gonna end up the same she gonna go back to him. Maybe I can sing a song to her in glee club maybe she understand she should be with me. Maybe Brittany can help pick out the song and Puck can help me sing it.

Britt Britt: Hey can you help me with a song to sing to Quinn?

Sanni: Yeah sure are you gonna tell her how you feel?

Britt Britt: Yes in glee club tomorrow. Meet me before class?

Sanni: Yeah

Puckerman: Hey you up for helping me sing a song tomorrow?

LezBro: Yeah why?

Puckerman: Is time I tell her how I feel :)

LezBro: Yeah about freaking time lol just tell me the song and I'll help

Puckerman: Lol cool me and Britt Britt is gonna pick a song tomorrow morning and I'll let you know:)

So after me and Britt Britt pick out a song and told Puck I was ready. I finally get to tell Quinn how I feel about her.

After everyone walked into glee club and waiting on Mr. Shue to walk in I was getting nervous just looking over at Quinn and Biff sitting there with his arm around her chair. Before Mr. Shue start to talk I raised my hand up waiting on to be called.

Yes Santana can I help you?

I would like to sing a song?

Yeah the floor is all yours.

I looked around and nod to Puck and Brittany giving me thumbs up as I walk over to the band to tell them the song before speaking.

I have a song I like to sing for someone special to me. As I said that Quinn looked up at me with a weird face.

Santana

Ohh

I'm all about you, you, you.

Yeah, yeah.

Baby, trust me I know it's hard.

He don't, listen.

It's breaking your heart

He's always about me this, me that

But baby you don't, even need that.

You just giving, he just takes back.

I don't know why you stick around

When I singed the line Biff was just looking around cause he know the true

Cause ah, ah you're so beautiful

Talking about ah, ha, ah no one loves you more

I'm all about you, you, you

All about you, you, you

I'm all about you, you, you

All about you

All about you (Ay)

All about you, you, you (Ay)

I know, all your favorite songs.

And when you fall asleep in the movies

I'm always driving you home

Cause if you didn't notice,

When he ain't around

That I'm always there,

That I'm holding you down

And I know you're feeling,

How I'm feeling,

When we say goodnight.

Quinn was just smiling cause she knows I know all her favourites songs

Do you joke we could never be

Everything and all you need

Girl you're to sexy not to see

Just how special you are

Cause ah, ah you're so beautiful

Talking about ah, ha, ah no one loves you more

I'm all about you, you, you

All about you, you, you

I'm all about you, you, you

All about you

All about you (Ay)

All about you, you, you (Ay)

Puck

It's all about you baby

Look, they labeling me the ladies man

Without you,

All I see is black and grey like a radial span

And I wanna learn,

So baby be the tutor mayn

I'll let you go and get you back,

Our love is boomerang

And yeah,

I don't believe that love is overrated

And beautiful towards you,

Is a understatement

And when you cry serve a tissue like an ACL

We were meant to be,

Zack and Kelly saved by the bell.

I'm just standing in front off Quinn holding her hands and looking deep into those beautiful hazel eyes and she just smiling back at me before I start singing again.

Cause ah, ah you're so beautiful

Talking about ah, ha, ah no one loves you more

I'm all about you, you, you

All about you, you, you

I'm all about you, you, you

All about you

All about you (Ay)

All about you, you, you (Ay)

Everyone in the room was clapping while I lean to Quinn and kiss her perfect lips.

Biff was stung with what just happened.

Oh that was really cute Santana you just gonna stand up there and say you have feelings for my girl!

Is over Biff! I'm not your girl no more.

Santana that's how you really feel about me?

Yes I been had feelings for you since Brittany's 7th grade sleepover truth or dare. I just didn't wanna ruining our friendship cause you might never felt the same.

I love you

WHAT?

I said I LOVE YOU

I love you too

The End

I know is lame but is my first story.


End file.
